Evanescence
by Gudo
Summary: A collection of TT songfics to Evanescence songs. RxS.
1. My Last Breath

"STAAARRFIIIRRE!"

Robin ran faster than he had ever run before. _I'm going to save her. I know I will._ But he was losing confidence. He felt guilt shoot through him, as painful as a dull blade. _How could I let this happen?!_ It wasn't his fault.

And there she was…was this the beautiful Starfire he knew? Her body was covered in dirt and blood. "Star…" He picked her up delicately.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Robin…?"

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you, and I'm not afraid_

It had all been so simple. A bank was being robbed in the middle of the night; nothing compared to what the Titans had done before. In a last attempt to stop the crime, Starfire had released a starbolt. The bullets, unfortunately, had been faster.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Starfire coughed. As she drew her hand away from her mouth, Robin saw blood splattered on her hand. He felt closer to tears than he'd ever been in his life. Starfire touched his face. That simple movement seemed to require all of her strength. "Robin, I am going to die soon. And I have something to tell you." Robin nodded.

"I love you. I have loved you for a long time. But I feared that you did not feel the same way about me, so I did not tell you. Until now."

A tear rolled silently down Robin's cheek. "I—I do, Star. I love you too."

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in a forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_Come find me_

She stared up into the dark sky, stars scattered across it, the moon glowing like a pale mask of death. "I love this place. Earth. There are so many things to see." She turned to him slowly. "Now, I will not see anything more than I have already seen. I feel myself leaving."

Robin pulled her closer to himself. "No…Star…you can't go…not now…"

"I have no choice."

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Her breathing was slow and heavy now. She winced in pain. "Goodbye." Her eyes closed. Her head fell back. And then she was gone.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black  
_

Robin stood up, still holding the body. He delicately touched the ruby hair, the angelic face. Her blood fell onto his fingers. "Star…I…" He choked on the words, but it didn't matter. She wasn't there to hear him. He felt a hand on his shoulders and turned to look at Raven's face. The first thing he noticed was her tears. "C'mon. Let's go."

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light_

_It ends here tonight_


	2. Imaginary

She had blown, or attempted to blow, up half of Jump City. Her hair was scraggly and muddy, so much so that it was difficult to determine its original color. Her skin was of an eerie blue, and two yellowish fangs protruded from beneath her upper lip. Her eyes were like a cat's, but crimson and bloodshot. The rags she wore just barely covered her.

Insanity would be a match for the Titans.

Robin gave the command and they spread out. Robin would attack from behind. Raven was in front of her, ready to stop her if she started going wild. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on either side, Cyborg's arm cannon raised and charged. Beast Boy was in the form of a lion and ready to pounce. Starfire hovered in the air, a starbolt ready.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

Insanity acted nothing like the Titans expected her to. She grinned, showing butter-yellow teeth, and stared at Raven. She turned and looked Cyborg in his human eye, then turned again and stared at Robin. She turned twice more, first looking at the viridian lion, then coming back to her original position. "How pleasant," she rasped. She absentmindedly curled a strip of cloth around one finger, then uncoiled it, and repeated the process. "Do you really think that surrounding me is going to do any good?" She smirked and was silent for a long time. Then, without warning, four strips of her clothes lashed out, wrapping tightly around the Titans. Beast Boy returned to his human form and struggled.

"Don't do that," Insanity said jokingly. "You might suffocate. We don't want that to happen, do we now?"

She suddenly yanked them closer to her, so that her face was only inches away from theirs. "Now, who's going first…?" She was interrupted by a green starbolt streaming down and breaking the cloth that held the Titans. "Go away and leave our city alone!"

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Insanity growled and thrust out one arm towards Starfire. The cloth that was draped on that arm whipped around Starfire and yanked her down to Insanity. She hovered slightly above the ground. Robin got up and ran at Insanity, but she lifted an arm and he flew backwards onto the ground. "You," she spat at Starfire, "are coming with me." The cloth around Starfire tightened as she and Insanity sped off towards a rooftop. Starfire screamed. Another strip of Insanity's clothing slapped over her mouth.

Insanity landed on the highest rooftop she could find, far away from the Titans. She placed one finger on Starfire's forehead. "Sleep. Create a world of your own." Her finger began to glow, and Starfire's hair whipped out with a sudden wind. A bolt of electricity crackled out of her finger and over Starfire's body. Starfire's eyes clouded over and she collapsed onto her knees. She stayed there, unmoving. A contented smile crept across Starfire's lips.

Then, smirking, Insanity shrank a few inches. Her fangs whitened and disappeared. Her blue skin faded into a pale orange color, and her hair seemed to grow and clean itself as it became a reddish-orange. Her catlike pupils rounded and her red eyes suddenly glittered green. Her rags melted together into a purple uniform. Satisfied, Insanity left Starfire there and flew towards the Titans.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked around her. She stood in a large ballroom with no one in it—not even musicians. She looked down at herself; she was wearing a violet gown and silver jewelry.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked straight into Robin's face. He was dressed in a tuxedo, but still wearing his mask. He held out a hand. "Care to dance?"

Starfire hesitantly took his hand. "But—but there is no music."

"Who cares?"

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_And the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

Robin looked up. "It's Star!" Starfire hovered towards them and landed. "Star…" Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I defeated Insanity," she said simply.

"How could you do that alone when we couldn't do it as a team?"

"I…" She thought for a moment. "It is not important." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Huh…c'mon, Star. We need to get back to Titans Tower." She nodded and followed him back towards the Tower. When he wasn't looking, she made a grim smile.

Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder as they stopped dancing. "Robin…I…" She looked up at his mask and didn't speak. "It is just that…this is too good to be true…but I just wished to know…" She looked up at his mask again. "What are your eyes like?"

Robin opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then closed it. "Take off the mask then." Starfire smiled slightly, then reached up to the corners of the mask and took it off. Then she gasped.

"R-Robin…INSANITY!" Behind the mask were the vermilion eyes of Insanity. Robin smirked. "Clever, aren't you?" hissed Insanity's voice as his body morphed into hers.

Starfire's head snapped up and she looked around. She was still on the rooftop. "Insanity," she breathed, flying towards Titans Tower as fast as she could.

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay a while_

_Though you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you to breathe again_

Starfire looked out the window and growled. "What's wrong?" Robin asked nervously.

"Nothing…" Starfire forced a smile.

But that's when the other Starfire crashed in through the window. She landed in the living room, looked first at the window, then at the other Starfire, then at Robin. "I apologize for breaking the window." Then she turned towards her look-alike. "But this is Insanity!"

Robin looked at the two Starfires. One snarled and morphed into Insanity. She whipped her arms out and Starfire and Robin were blown down to the floor.

By this time, the other Titans had come downstairs. Before Insanity could grab them with the cloth, Raven had used her powers to freeze her in the position she was in. Starfire fired a starbolt, and Raven telekinetically thrust her out the broken window. There was a splash, and then silence. "Well, that's the end of that," Robin muttered, smiling.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_


	3. Whisper

A bead of sweat rolled down Robin's forehead. He tossed in his sleep, rigid. He began to murmur. "Star…"

He stood alone, solid ice beneath his feet, a blue-black night sky above his head. The moon was round and full.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

He stared down at his shadow in the ice. Suddenly, the shadow morphed into a familiar shape, and became an image of Starfire, tears spilling from her eyes. Her lips moved, silently screaming his name. She reached out a hand, and he pounded on the ice, reaching for a hand that he couldn't grasp. "Starfire!" He grabbed at the image of her hand, and when he felt as if he could touch it, the image faded away. "No!" He clenched his fists. Then he felt himself roll over backwards. Shocked, he looked up.

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

"Get up," Slade ordered. "It's no use fighting you if you don't fight back." He tried to get up, but Slade hit him again. He clutched his shoulder, where he felt a bruise beginning to form. He reached for his boomerangs; his hands came back empty.

"All out of toys?" He growled and lunged at Slade, but just before he reached him, he faded away. His shoulder dug into the ice, and it cracked. He felt icy water seep through his uniform.

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(Never sleep never die)_

fHe heard a low whimpering sound. His head snapped up. A thick tree had grown from the ice beside him. A weeping, dirty Starfire was draped in the branches.

His eyes widened. "Star…!" He ran towards the tree. One of Starfire's tears landed in his hand, but it seemed to disappear after a few moments. "R-Robin…" Starfire whimpered. He reached out to touch her face. She vanished from the branches. "NO!" he screamed, grabbing at the place Starfire had been. "Why is it that every time I get close to something, it disappears? WHY?!"

"Because that is how it is," Raven's voice said from behind him. He whirled around. There they were, all of the Titans…except for Starfire. "Where's Star?" he shouted.

Raven seemed to smirk, though in the darkness it was hard to tell. "Why? You know you wouldn't be able to get near to her if she was here."

He looked down at his shoes. "I guess you're right."

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

He then looked up. "But this is a dream, it can't be real."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? This could very well be real. There's nothing to prove that it isn't."

"But this is impossible!"

"Saying that something is impossible is a jinx," Beast Boy muttered seriously. "It makes it happen."

"But—" He reached out, then gasped as his friends cracked and crumbled apart like statues. "Why is this happening to me?" The piece of ice he was standing on broke apart from the rest of the lake and everything around him disappeared. He was suddenly surrounded by all of his memories, everything that had ever happened in his life. "What…?"

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(Never sleep never die)_

"Robin…do not be afraid." He looked up. There was Starfire, her hands folded in front of her, a gentle smile on her face. "This is not real; it will conclude soon. You simply must endure what is to come." He decided to take a chance. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She stayed there.

He got up and stared into her eyes…then kissed her. He moved away, muttering, "I-I'm sorry…don't know what got into me…" She just giggled and faded into nothing. Thunder rumbled, and everything stopped. He found himself standing in the center of a forest of infinitely tall trees. He suddenly felt chilly. A figure appeared in front of him—it looked like his reflection, but with red hair and a completely black mask. "Who are you?"

"I am your fears."

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet my end_

He felt a shiver run down his spine. "I must endure what is to come," he whispered, remembering what Starfire had said. Then, without warning, he roared and charged at his red-haired twin.

His 'fears', if that really was what it was, smirked and held up one arm. As if hit by an invisible wall, he flew back and hit the ground. His fears approached him and knelt beside him. "Mental torture is better than physical. Let's see…what if you die? No, wait…what if _she_ dies? Yeah, you heard me." His eyes widened. "If Starfire dies, what'll you do then? What're you gonna do if she goes away?"

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(Never sleep never die)_

He wanted to punch his fears in the face, but he—or it—was so powerful, he didn't know what would happen if he did. "It won't happen," he said firmly, "because you don't exist. This is a dream."

His fears growled. "I'll teach you better than that." He raised a hand, then brought it down to his face. Then, he couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch-black.

"Robin! Robin! Are you all right?" He opened his eyes. There was Starfire and the other Titans. "He is awake!"

"Dude!" Beast Boy approached him. "You were kicking and punching the air. You were shouting about Starfire—"

"But I was beside you all the time you were doing this."

"…Yeah. Anyway," Beast Boy continued, "You woke us all up when you started shouting about Slade. Do you know what time it is?" Robin shook his head. "Four AM!"

Robin nodded. "Interesting. Well…I don't think it'll happen again. Maybe. Maybe not." He smiled.


End file.
